The need for rapid turnaround of newly developed and/or maintenance updates for enterprise applications and systems is increasing. To meet this demand, an enterprise must develop and deploy these applications (and/or systems) in shorter time frames. Additionally, security and performance testing for each application must also be built/updated and deployed into the overall solutions within the respective time frame. Consequently, developers of these applications face challenges in promptly responding to these business changes with an appropriate and robust solution.